


冻土

by ruo_zhou



Category: FFXIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruo_zhou/pseuds/ruo_zhou
Summary: 疯狂山脉AU科考队打杂光x不明生物爱梅特赛尔克背景不明，1950左右，探险方面没有详细考据，基本参考原作预警：本文内可能会有：非人类性行为描写，食人描写，血腥表现
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, 光初代
Kudos: 19





	1. （一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.阿尔法I型记录仪

【开始记录】  
【不管如何，我仍然要感谢你配合我们进行记录。请记住，这不是追责式的查问。我们只是需要一份“真相”。（停顿）你的陈述是唯一的版本，其他的都无关紧要。】*

真相只有一个。如果真相有别的版本，那么它们都不是真相。

【……很好。我想你应该熟悉研究所记录仪的使用方法？】

……

【请你尽可能地将这件事叙述清楚。那开始吧。】

让我想想从什么地方开始说明。我们——“野蔷薇”科考队——的行动一开始很顺利。连我在内，一共有十八人参与了本次探险活动。这其中，有六位来自摩杜纳研究所的专业人士，两位萨雷安大学的教授，还有十个助理，其中一半是老练的工程师。我属于不太老练的另外一半。

和提交的计划书一样，我们在9月26日从港口起航，沿着海岸行驶。两条装有足够补给的船——亚拉戈号，玛哈号——三桅帆船，船头改装过；两位经验丰富的捕鲸人船长。“野蔷薇”科考队的成员并没有极地考察的经历，但摩杜纳研究所的前辈们给予了许多有益的建议。其他的探险家也咨询过：运输，设备，急救，扎营什么的。

我们在航行一个月零二十天之后进入永远白日高悬……这是个美化。它很低，几乎缀在地平线上，光线横着穿过冰山。我们绕过巴勒尼群岛，在开阔的海域上航行。只要离开舱室就会受到狂风的照拂，每天早晨的第一次呼吸都像在脸上扇耳光，或者把你的头按在车轮风琴旁边听够八小时。但那其实算是一种必要的警醒：我每天的工作就是为他们整理文件，检查仪器，船长偶尔会吩咐我们这些助理捞一些冰块用来泡酒。

我们预定在麦克默多湾靠岸。巴尔德西昂女士告诉我，这里是大多数探险家会选择登陆的地方；去年在埃里伯斯火山附近新建了一些海空设施，考察的时候也会需要这种大型补给站的帮助。我们运气不错，大多数时候天气晴朗，没有过于骇人的风暴，没有撞上浮冰，火山近五十年都不会喷发。很顺利。

扎营的地点毗邻麦克默多的大型海空设施，距离火山一英里半。我们一共携带了四架飞机，维修和保养都在这座营地进行。

【麦克默多考察站的报告和飞行记录显示，你们抛弃了在北方冻土进行研究的原有计划，中转站和临时营地都设在马克姆峰西南。能解释一下这件事吗？】

在原定计划内，我们应当把另一座永久营地设立在更靠近极点的位置。伟大的探险家阿蒙森和斯科特永远留在了这片大陆上——从研究角度来说，这两个方向有差别；从历史意义上则没有——太阳底下没有新鲜事。考察站有一些公开的，马克姆峰附近的冰芯凝结记录，我们在西方得到的钻探样本中则有年代更为久远的发现，其中包括大量的羊齿植物，海藻，海百合……还有其他组织。

当然这只是我们改换路线的次要原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *改编自《云图》。原文为：“我代表我的部门，感谢你接受最后的采访。请记住，这不是盘问，也不是审判。关于真相，你的陈述是唯一的版本，别人的叙述都无关紧要。” “真相只有一个，各种"版本"的真相都不是真相。”


	2. （二）

“组装机械”的运作能力是有限的。在这片土地上，黑夜和白昼都会停止，狂风则不会。冰盖被这群岩羊舔出了几个洞，但若将视线向上平举，雪线就会蜷缩起来，填平这些缝隙。这里的位置要更暖一些，于是另一座山倒映在冰盖上方，折出几道横纹。

那东西被叫做“飞机”。

当他们飞过一百英里的时候，倒映着的山峰消失了。暴风雪从另一端席卷过去，将两架飞机裹挟其中，使它们如牛虻一样疲于躲闪。不过南极风暴的能量比燃油更早耗尽，两架绘有野蔷薇的“组装机械”抖着翅膀向下落，停在弯折的山脊之外。更西方有一片巨大的阴影，衬着雪原上的几个色点，仿佛修拉的素描画。

视线也降落下来，遮盖画布的另一边。

“巴尔德西昂女士，”

驾驶员点开了发报机。握了近四个小时的操纵杆，他的手几乎不能正常活动。这是一片适于迫降的平地，但并不适于扎营——没有雪橇犬能顺利到达。

“我们离开暴风雪了。”

没一会儿，铃声响了起来：【谢天谢地。两架飞机都安全降落了吗？】

他疲惫地叹了一口气，半靠在驾驶座上，蜷着腿敲动电键。几缕红色的头发从皮毛帽子间蹭出来，因为沾着汗水显得有些黏腻。  
“我们六人都很安全，迫降在一座不知名的山上。”  
“机翼受了点轻伤，但不出一个小时就能修好。”

【桑克瑞德说，你们侦测到一座迄今为止见过的最高山脉。】

“现在风不太大了，我们会试着接近它。”  
“但我们的飞机很难越过山脉，而我认为这里值得作为我们考察的新地点。”  
“这是全新的发现，巴尔德西昂女士。”

随着一声刺耳的金属摩擦，飞机的另一侧门被打开了。一个灰白色卷发的高个子女性钻进座椅，朝发报的人打了个招呼：“处理完毕，但不能用很久。”

【我需要知道你们的计划，研究所的人也在听。】

“初步估测，最高峰三万五千英尺。山上没有积雪。”  
“二十分钟后起飞，会持续发送空中观测的结果。”  
“我们会在这里停留两天，再返航补给。”  
“新样本里也有奇特的生物组织。”  
“我想这里需要——值得安排一个永久营地。”


	3. （三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔法I型记录仪

【这和研究所的记录相同。第二批出发的人员……你亲眼见到了那座山脉，你确信那是真的吗？】

……无论我给出什么答案，都不会是一个值得确信的说法。你的眼睛在告诉我这点。

【这不重要。重要的是你在讲述真相。】

他们在两天之内搭建起了一个临时营地，并选定了离山脚七英里左右的位置建造新的长久居所——第七天堂。我们只留下两名助理在亚拉戈号上以便联系，其余的人由另两架飞机运往西部。考虑到先前发现的巨型……物品，我们将雪橇犬和一件大型设备带了过去。

一开始，对于西面分队的激进行动，总领队并不赞成。他们所发现的那座“山脉”距离我们至少六百英里，除了坐标和发报机，没有任何东西可以依赖。但南极并不只有我们一支探险队，这些人像浩浩荡荡的蚁群在这片布满月球尘埃，看不见地平线的平原上行动，为的就是一窥这个世界的真实。*如果真实之海能靠脚走过去，那么做第一个下水游泳的人——即便会溺死——是无上的荣耀。

我想我们飞行了很久，两个小时，两个半小时……高空的风在途中变烈了一阵子。视野更清楚一些的时候，坐在我前面的阿尔菲诺第一个喊出声。和无线电传回的讯息一样，那些突出来的峰顶是完全漆黑的，因为不规则而呈现出模糊的阴影，但没有丝毫雪片覆盖在上面。很奇怪，我的第一个想法是再打开地图确认一遍：没有人记录过这过分鲜明的地标，全新的地质发现。

我们观察到山峰全貌也花了很久，因为那座山出奇地高，越向西接近，就有越多相似的山峰出现在我们面前。我想那更应该称作“一整座山脉”，上帝伸出手……在这片大陆上捏出脊椎，头与尾高高扬起。那时候天上有很漂亮的珠母云，阳光从斜上方洒下来，让那些云像蚌壳一样夹住相接的蜃景。完美，安静又荒凉，是一根被放置了千万年的脊椎骨。

可能又飞行了一阵，我们才意识到，那座山脉的某些部分有着过分刻意的地方。它的某侧凸起像旋梯一样有精妙的弧度，山峰之间偶尔还有平直的切面，利落如人造建筑。那时候蜃景更明显了一些，不再是模糊的漆黑轮廓，而是巨石切削的尖顶与楼宇，高耸的圆塔，几乎浮空的锥体……那是座迷宫，是美与疯狂的集合。它们相接的部分溶成一片黑色黏液，或者钙质化，然后缓慢消散。

我们没有一个人能用口舌描绘出这幅景象与相伴而来的震惊，只能默然地看着飞机接近。等到蜃景和云彩一起翻涌着变浅的时候，我才隐隐约约意识到了什么：那并不是一座山脉。它已经死了很久，而且即将活过来。它和一个梦连接在一起。

【那可是上万英尺的高空。你还有睡觉的空闲？】

我说不清我是否睡着了。但他们喊我的名字，而那时候我们已经看见了山脉的肌理，准备按照预定坐标降落。所以我应该是睡着了。

【讲讲你的梦吧。】

我在某间帐篷里。没有其他人，门帘阖着。起先我听了一阵外面的动静，但并没有什么回应。地上有一盏煤油灯，我试了很多种办法，都没能把它点亮。于是我决定出去。站在门外的时候，我才意识到，那并不是“搭在外面的一座帐篷”，而是设在房间之内。“外面”在这个梦里非常远，它和每一步所处的环境一样，都是见不到光线的。没有风，脚步，但走出去的过程异常顺畅；偶尔能听见某种声音，几下弹拨，类似西塔琴的调子。当我最终来到“外面”的时候，我意识到那个位置是群山中央——或者说建筑中央。高度阻碍了光线。说实话，从一片漆黑中转移视线，看到山脉下毫无生机的白色，这种体验并不好。但那会儿他们告诉我，蜃景完全消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *纯粹是瞎引用。原句出自《族长的秋天》


	4. （四）

“这真值得，”带着皮帽的矮个子男性气喘吁吁地放下栅栏，“等他们看到这里的东西，绝对会吓一跳的。”

“我们不需要在山上炸出一个洞吧？”

营地已经初具规模。七英里：一个让雪橇犬需要休息却不至于过分疲惫的距离，和他们未来的探索区域相比，未免野心过大。女孩蹲在栅栏旁，金色长发露在外面。她在队伍里年纪排行倒数，两只眼睛闪着年轻而兴奋的光。

“他们带了炸药。我倒是觉得挖开就行了。”

雪橇犬抖了抖身上的雪片，懒洋洋地呜了一声。卸去动力的载具上摆着大小不一的砂岩，其中不乏明显的化石痕迹。男人确认了一下栅栏的锁，随即牵起雪橇上的皮带：“就不等新的勘探结果了，我们回去仔细瞧瞧。”

屋子里没有其他人。砂岩在长条桌上一字排开：菊石，珊瑚，圆凸贝*，以及大量的螺类化石。他们将这些石块分门别类地摆放，如同拼接一整部泥版。这两件事的成果是相同的：将未曾经历的“时间”连接起来，用完全陌生的角度进行解读，即便这些遗蜕与发现人毫无相干。

【我们弄开了一个入口。】

“我就说吧，阿莉塞。还是这种办法高效一点。”

【没空跟你说废话。这里很有意思。】  
【我们在一个洞穴里，看起来这里曾经有一条水脉，可以往更深的地方走。】  
【这些钟乳石几乎都连成了石柱。化石也很多。】

“恭喜。快去和几亿年前的南极打个招呼。”

发报机沉默了一小会儿。

【这里有某种鱼类的“冢”。应该是盾皮鱼，骨头很完整。】  
【还有其他的骨片……桑克瑞德，这里不对劲。我找到了带羽毛的残肢。】

屋子里的人诧异地对视了一眼，又将目光投向桌上的化石：“你确定是鸟类吗？”  
————————  
没人知道这条水道究竟有多长。钟乳石渐渐消失了，取而代之的是无法辨认的灰黑色岩壁。洞里的四人不再把冷冰冰的化石视作珍宝，它们被堆在一起并竖起标记，留在了数百英尺之外。头骨，牙齿和几小节椎骨塞进角落，在挎包里一晃一荡。

煤油灯照亮了洞穴的一角。那里有一具相对完整的东西：它从头到脚都包着厚实的皮膜，没有骨骼在其中支撑，巨大如一丛海葵。缺水且低温的环境使这些皮膜失去弹性，但仍然看得出底色偏蓝，附有斑点。

“呃，这附近的化石……”最早发现异样的人向后退了两步，“我们学过，或者见过类似的生物吗？”

“奥陶纪在你后面，阿莉塞。这个洞穴里的东西早就没按正常的地质年代来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *白垩纪后灭绝。


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔法I型记录仪-

5.阿尔法I型记录仪-

【所以你认为那的确是生物，或者说生物的一部分。】

我想是的。

他们初次探索时通知了这一发现。我们第二次进入洞穴的时候，我才看见了它。那是个十英尺左右的不规则物体，看上去像某种头足纲动物。它的头部已经完全干瘪了，但仍然看得出近乎圆形，侧面耷拉着大片灰色的膜翼，边缘点缀不规则的圆点。下方是一条布满肉棱的巨大触须，厚实的，如外套膜的组织围绕在旁边，仿佛收拢的裙摆。任何一种生物，无论如何过度生长，都无法拥有这种异常的造型。我们发现了前人从未知道的东西。

那是第一个，但不是最后一个。

第二次探险的十个人向洞穴的深处行走，在大约五十英尺的位置遭到了阻碍。有一块巨大的条石堵住了我们的去路——我们一开始认为那是特殊的岩层，但并非如此——它十分坚硬：任何刀具，镐或锤都无法在它上面留下痕迹。大约花了一刻钟的功夫，凿岩机才将其破坏出一个裂缝。最后修特拉女士决定用更莽撞一些的方法。

我们差不多用完了这次携带的炸药，才制造出了入口。条石的完整程度甚至称得上异样，受损最重的则是一旁的土壤与岩壁。我们从碎屑中收获了小壳化石和一些怪异的长圆形生物标本，仿佛星虫放大数倍，外皮的纹理十分细腻，且有器官分化；以及一些留有奇特印痕的砂岩碎片。按照地底的情况来看，这里的地层能够追溯到古生代，而这些标本证明它们在进化程度上，已经远远超越了这颗星球所处的时间。

条石背后的情况出乎意料：一条足够雪橇通过的小道直通地下。它很宽敞，有空气从中流出，味道也不算陈腐。我们料定地下部分有更大的空间，而急于探知这一奇妙地区的愿望占了上风：于是便达成一致，继续前进了。

那是一座城市，或者说是城市的废墟。直到地下的大部分结构暴露在眼前，我们才意识到那块挡路的石头并非雕像，标志，而仅仅只是其中某间建筑的一部分。目力所及的大体轮廓仍然完整，但周围倒塌的外墙，干朽的植被与砖石散落的地面无不在证明这里曾经遭受过某种不可逆转的破坏。自然形成的山体将这座城市紧紧包覆，但仍然有些许光线从天空渗漏下来，让我们无需在照明上太费脑筋。

【你们带回了样本，却没有任何图像资料留下。】

……那是个意外。我们在入口处就几乎用掉了所有的胶片，那些建筑——废墟——巨大却过分精巧，它们全部是以和条石同样材质的，灰白色的物体搭就，笔直如人工切削，纹路均匀细密，每一道刻痕都没有瑕疵；建筑的外墙饰有抽象的几何线条，它们与分布其上的装饰共同赋予了某种精巧又典雅的美感。我们被那种绝非天然的美震慑了，克莱斯勒大厦与这些残骸相比，只是小孩子以泥巴胡乱堆起的玩具。

这座城市似乎挖空了山脉和其下的地层，深得出奇，肉眼无法丈量，也没有什么道路可言。我们经过商议，决定先去最近的楼体探查。这里的地面像被炸药翻来覆去地炸过几次，下方的泥土已经彻底板结固化，留下一道道宽阔的皱褶。那些皱褶和入口处的痕迹有些相似之处，像是巨大生物在地面上蠕动留下的印记……

_他们翻越曾经是某条走道的位置。一座四方形的建筑颈部歪折，斜靠在走道的终点。沿途的断裂处密如蛛网，凭空给探险增添了些难度。_

_“……你们有没有注意到一件事？”_   
_“嗯？”_   
_“进来的地方还能发现骨头，但到这里就没有了。那种又长又结实的，像胫骨一样的骨头。”_   
_“但我们发现了那些印痕。那些说不定是猎物的骨头，继续走吧。”_

_“尖顶”早已被某种神秘的力道粗暴摘去，剩下顽强朝向天空的拱券。而窗户并不能阻挡一群蚂蚁的窥视，他们绕开积满灰尘的水晶，选了个相对缓和的坡度，从缺口一只一只地落向内部。_

_地上空荡荡的，声音也是。_

……墙面也饰有线条，它们笔直，利落，没有多余的弯折。装饰与建筑本身融为一体，从灰到黑，我们只能借着煤油灯的亮度费力摸索，希望找到一点儿蛛丝马迹。有时候墙面能观察到奇特的凸起，像是什么东西折断了，留下崎岖不平的疤痕。那种暧昧的黑暗笼罩了所有人，如同某种提醒：我们无法窥见这片城市的全貌，那也并非我们应当窥探的东西。

稍稍观看了一会儿，我就已觉得体力不支。而那只是我们探险的第一步——一个位于最上方的，缺少了大部分的顶楼——还有更多未知的事物在黑暗中沉默。我移开了搜寻的目光，走到十四英尺外的另一个缺口，打算换个地方歇息。

那里散落着成堆的碎石块。我不禁开始想象，究竟是何种意外将这些坚固的建筑打碎到面目全非。即使我们只观测到了相当有限的部分，仍不难看出，这座城市拥有着不同于人类的比例，生活在此的生物想必身形庞大，且掌握了超前的知识。

在随手捡了块“建筑材料”把玩的时候，我听见了某种摩擦声。我以为那是石料的特殊性所致，于是摊开手掌让它一动不动，声音却没有停止。然后我意识到，声音的源头在更黑暗的某处，迟缓又低沉，像坦布拉琴的嗡鸣声……

_他沿着凹陷的地砖行走。那条路曲折向下，越过道路间的断面，破碎的穹顶与拱门。倒塌建筑反倒避免了过于费力的攀爬，它们倾颓着相交，在半空堆出一片河床。_

_这首拉格*簇拥着他，朝更深处流动。_

……声音始终没有大起来。我才意识到，那并非某种单调的响声，而是无法辨识的语言。我想我行走了一刻钟，或者更多。煤油灯只剩下一簇微小的火光：那并不能起到照明的作用，却给我的视线提供了一个落点。

直到我停在某个地方。周围的空气有一种奇异的阴冷，似乎还带着几丝潮湿。我正站在无法辨别方向与位置的宽敞内部，它与来时的路具有相同的特征：黑暗。但这里的黑暗又有不同。黑暗中似乎有什么东西起伏涌动，在我的眼前堆起棱角，边缘，组成无法以言语描述的诡异形状。任何一个人在遇到如此景象时都会惊骇地逃离，或在逃离之前被撕成碎片；但它在恐惧之下激起了更多的东西。

声音变得微弱了。我试着更靠近些：肢体、面容、触须或是别的什么。它们让我感到一丝熟悉，像在冰雪中靠向火堆。

然后我意识到，那不是“它们”，而是“它”。这些黑暗与它的身躯一起，组成了一张曼德博集合。

我下意识地想点亮煤油灯，却发现因为过分惊骇，手中早已空无一物。黑暗中弥散着某种气味，像暴晒过的贝甲，街角泥水，雨后苔藓，或是溃烂的樱桃蜜饯。声音也没有停止： Chu……llo……kzad…… 像长而模糊的咒文。每一个词汇都多达数十个音节，而我的声带只能模仿其中最简洁粗陋的部分……

_理解一个念头，或称颂一个名字。_

……那些气味和黑暗一起翻滚，仿佛打开闸门的水牢，渐渐压缩移动的空间。但我并不觉得憋闷或压迫，那些变幻多端的形体停留在我能碰到的位置，把地面抬得崎岖不平，像一个无处不在的拥抱。

它使我感觉到某种渴望：撕开人类所能到达的极限，去触碰无垠的混沌。于是我将手伸进黑暗。而它并非形态的集合体——它是形态本身。我抚摸到粗糙而干燥的皱褶，像是爬行动物厚实的外皮，沟壑层叠；然后是爪刃，一种尖锐的金属气味在鼻孔附近浮动，和指下锋利而冰凉的黑暗一起钻入我的身体。黑暗中依然有些许闪动，在尽头之外的更深处微弱发光，仿佛一对对眼睛……

_那些形体像海潮中的泡沫，很快凝聚，又很快破碎了。他顺着细微的光线向下看：一张面具……晦暗，可能浸透血液，点缀两道意义不明的白色圆弧与狭长弯曲的凹陷，宛如苏菲派盖在墓上的红布。在一团漆黑中，那是他唯一可触碰的东西。_

_于是他心甘情愿地饮下黑暗，投身于一片狂喜与惊怖。他没有察觉到自己在念诵什么——嘴唇紧贴着面具的边缘噬咬——随渴望而至的情欲让他阴茎胀痛，而黑暗像装满毒药的染缸，被发情的气味煮沸，翻涌着拥他更紧。_

_另一块形体靠上来，像劳丹脂般粘稠湿润，气息腐朽而丰富，然后无限延展。这块形体像一条剖裂的贝肉，是混沌当中唯一绽开的缝隙，模仿着人类的性交方式，将他兴奋的器官包裹住。用吞咽，蠕动，或者翻腾绞缠。_

_他意识到黑暗是甜美的。快感也像染料一样，淹没他，再兜头泼下来，仿佛一种慷慨的施予；于是他遍布黑暗的颜色，以拙劣的，捞取珍珠的手法在唯一的裂隙处汲取，听凭沉郁的嗡鸣泛起些微波澜，渗出更多粘稠的汁水，令他渴求黑暗如渴求甘露。_

_器官顶端流出黏而白的透亮液体，涂满了某片皮瓣。黑暗稍稍退开一些，任由他失神喘息，享用癫狂与喜悦的余韵；而风琴般的接缝向内卷缩，连带着其他的形体一起，像堆快要冷却的柏油，攀上他的脸颊，四肢与躯干，然后逐渐凝结。_

……它并没有撕碎我。黑暗，所有人都避之不及的黑暗——它理应成为所有河流的终点。人类过于贫乏；而天地之间的方向，都只在黑暗中汇聚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *拉格，即“raga/राग”。印度传统音乐调式。联合前后文有惊喜（？）一个用得很粗暴的隐喻。猜对无奖。坦布拉琴与西塔琴均为传统乐器。  
> *文中咒文来自模组《碎形众神》


	6. （六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔法I型记录仪

【那是活物，对吗？在你们的报告里提到过活物存在。它和其他的属于一种吗？】

它是第一个。或者应该说，是较为特殊的一个。我应该晕倒了一阵子——不知道自己身处何地，醒来时的首张面孔属于我的同伴。它们的表情有些奇怪，仿佛我染上什么恶病，在弥留之际徘徊似的。

我好一会儿才注意到自己的状况。……略过难堪的部分吧。有只黑色的东西在我附近，与先前见到的很像，个头却不夸张。它被提着两片柔软，附着浅紫色晶体的翼状组织捆起来，和其他的战利品一路拖行，然后带回营地。

在雪橇上，他们向我展示了其他的收获。比起后来的经历，那栋建筑中的信息显得微不足道。依据相对位置，探险队将已经探查过的部分以草图的方式记录：大量的石头坡道使建筑得以连接，它们高度不一，伴有护栏，推测是这些生物习惯的装饰方式。残破的房间比完好的要多，靠近天空的那些落满积雪。

“另外的活物”具备完全不同的特征。那时它们还不能算作活物，只是因为保存相对完整，被当做珍贵的样本带回营地。最短的标本长度有四英尺又两英寸，最长的则超过五英尺。它们具有头部，肢体和尾巴，像某种样貌扭曲的犬科动物：外皮泛灰，近似泥水，质感粗粝且没有被毛。

我们分了三次将战利品送回去。它们被放在营地东面加固过的篷房中：由于不知道这些标本的具体状况，队员们都不大愿意露天放置，便给这间临时仓库加了把锁。

【玛哈号的记录显示你们并没有第一时间回去。】

在那之后，科考队的所有人开了个简短会议确定接下来的行动。我们在这座奇特的山脉附近停留时间超过八十个小时，每向深处更进一步，都有令世界震惊的发现。队员们持不同的意见——因为这仅仅是第一次探索——只有五个人认为应当再探索一次；其余人则希望先回到麦克默多湾。

【你的意见呢？】

……出于团体安危考虑，我认为应当回去休整。

【你看起来并不像会这么选择的人。】

我向他们隐瞒了一件事情。队里的某位助理给我做了点检查，确认我身体完全健康。我对此怀疑，因为我总隐隐地感觉不大舒服。我的贴身衣物内侧有些奇怪的东西：一些细小的，亮红色的丝状物攀附在织物和我的皮肤上，像是发了霉。它们柔软，含有水分，类似某种真菌，但主枝上偶尔裂出几瓣，聚成花蕾般的形状。我彻底清洁了一次——它们似乎没在生长，仅仅只是在我发现时固定成那个形态——菌丝在领口附近最粗，然后逐渐变细，最终隐没在棉线里。

在那之后并没有什么异常变化。附近的天气一直不佳，常有强风，无线电的信号也时好时坏。我们于白天启程，事先与船只对接。有六人率先出发：巴尔德西昂教授，一位工程师，还有四名助理。由于对山脉内部的标本研究尚未取得进展——仓库里的那些——飞机上只携带了部分胶片和化石。

7.窥视眼  
雪片纷飞不息，以纤薄的刃口划开地面，沿着强风流动。山脉上并非完全不积雪：它们在日光下折出细腻通透的彩色，宛如水晶或者黄金贴在桥身，然后迅速熔化。

飞机离得更远。它的速度远逊强风，在广袤的荒原里歪歪扭扭地前进，没什么停靠的地方。于是它在视线中遭受阻隔——一条暴风雪组成的鸿沟。野蔷薇盘旋上升又陷落，在不可视的峭壁上撞散花瓣；雪片则照常飞行，跌落在鸿沟的另一边。

它们很快被冲散了。

视线转回去，重新贴紧荒原中唯一的阴影。

“要解剖这些东西？我说，不管怎么样工程量也有点大吧。”  
“我倒不介意再站四个小时。如果能有点什么结果，就最好了。”

实验台仅容得下一只标本。它被摆成仰躺着，四肢大开的状态，朝向煤油灯露出同样泥水色的肚腹。在直剪和解剖刀的尝试都毫无用处之后，实验人员换了个更暴力的方式：一根凿子，像敲裂干核桃的外皮那样破开它。那同样不够顺利，只是让手套上沾了些灰绿色液体，黏糊糊的，如同腐烂过头的内脏伴生物。

一股微臭而湿润的气息扩散出去。营地中还有另外的人员留下，等待他并不知道——已经没有回应的无线电信号。外面传来低沉不安的犬吠，他打开门，发现雪橇犬们直勾勾地盯着配备实验台的房间，露出和雪地同样鲜亮的牙齿。

“请帮个忙——”  
实验台用高声呼叫把他支走。那里的研究似乎到了紧要关头，外形各异的组织被放在灯光下，压片夹上，灯焰暖融融地烘在一旁。那股气息更猛烈了：像蝇蛆环绕的生肉或腐败过度的红酒，呈现出某种与年代不符的新鲜。他掩了掩鼻子，提上工具盒匆匆离开。


	7. （七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔法I型记录仪

8.阿尔法I型记录仪  
……仓库里很暗。工具箱落在地上的时候，声音有些响，是种与环境不符的空洞。没有额外的呼吸声，没有爬动，但我的背后泛起一股奇特的预感，像一颗多余的，仍然跳动的心脏紧挨着肩头。我那时遭了魇，没能及时点燃灯，而是听凭大门合拢，在我的背后轰然作响。我知道我又回到先前的梦中，回到暴风雪为那座城市堆砌的坟茔，光线从花窗上洒下来，自成一片天空。我的心里忽然升起一种古怪的敬畏：胜过手捧一块笈多文书就的石板，或者被砍下鼻尖的犍陀罗佛像。接触死物时，我们往往充斥着一种疏离的矜持，在遗弃之后将过去冠冕堂皇地重复利用。那些过去实际上漫长阔大……与我们的时间并不对等。凡人的时间短促而贫乏。*

我忽然不那么想点灯。那些标本只是尸块堆砌，在黑暗中仍旧保持死去，而感觉的源头不在其中。它来源于这座仓库中的另外一处——垒着成卷的帆布，不远处有桶机油的墙角——一只与它们相异的个体。

他们需要的正是这个。那东西卧在帆布上一动不动，两片厚重的皮翼向前合拢，晶簇交织，像颗里外颠倒的水晶洞。

它狰狞，丑陋，遍布一种污浊的黑色，似头部的位置披散着灰白纤毛；从肢体到器官，都充斥着诡异的扭结，好像摘掉躯干，将手脚与首级焊接在一起……它本该让我如此觉得。

……

我本该觉得迄今为止每一件超常的发现都令人恶心。

但我早已丢失了那种感觉。当我拨开其中一片皮翼时，它的面孔，四只失去瞳仁的白亮眼睛与我正面相对，淡漠地盯住我。那盏灯忽然被黑暗点燃，焰心无休无止地膨大，扩散成一道气浪，在整间仓库中起伏。我的呼吸不再属于我自己——心跳，血流，声音——它们像提着线行礼的木偶，隔着几乎不可感知的联系收下幕后手指的授意和过于公正的爱，只将回响留给暗哑的听众。  
可能有什么幻象从我的脑袋里掠过去，或者更陌生的气味和情绪；我被它们抽尽了，直到如此纯净，一尘不染，像是我正拢在身前的那个“独一”存在。

【你看见了什么？】

一张面孔——可能是人的面孔，男性的。还有些别的什么。他仰望天穹……匍地蠕动的巨大原生质……祂称这里……A……A……

（杂音）

对不起。

【继续吧。】

我几乎忘记自己来此的本意。那种恐惧是一层濡湿的棉纸，绕过口鼻，似有若无地妨碍着我，让下刀的力度变得不那么好控制。研究员们以为它和其他标本没有区别：“取来足够使用的部分就行”。  
我想我确确实实地切进去了。皮肤有些硬，类似没鞣熟的皮革；接下来的声音更湿润，却没什么阻碍，像划破一块橡胶。血液深灰，逆着刀尖流出来，带些青紫色，黏黏腻腻地裹着余下的刀刃。它有种奇妙的气味：熟成过度却纯净，是种内容物丰富，却已然干枯风化的弥留。  
我曾是其中的一部分。  
一阵轻微的颤动从它的躯体上传来。我以为它因痛楚颤抖——创口有些深，没到骨骼，或者它没有——但我随即反应过来，发抖的东西是我自己。我的牙齿，手臂，腿脚。那把刀在切我，从身体深处，自下而上地切一片面包。  
我开始变冷，胃袋中涌上莫名的饥饿感。  
我不需要食物，我需要……  
它知道更多。血已经凝固了，像块软而黏的柏油，于是我取下肉，它们都——仍然活着。  
的确没有肌纤维，也许是另一种组织，我说不准。温热的，腐烂的黏胶，不像闻起来那样腥。  
然后我听见……

【请休息一会。】

……  
好的。

9.阿尔法I型记录仪

【（新的无线电讯号。）他们讲了什么？】

消息很短。他们提到自己遇上些麻烦……似乎更深处有活着的生物，甚至是一个聚落。我很难想象在不见光的山中有什么东西以供生存。营地里仅剩我们四人，这让接下来的行动很难决定。我们仍然无法联络到先行出发的飞机，船上的信号也时好时坏，不如说我们只知道他们——没走。  
另一位助手：阿尔伯特，一个相当热心的人，提出应当进入遗址寻找他们。食物和其他消耗品没有被带走多少。

【你们决定去。】

是的。只留一个人在营地过于危险，两位研究员也不太愿意放下实验台的东西，我想学者大多是那种性格。我与阿尔伯特去寻找他们，商定每两个小时和营地联络一次。

一开始，阿尔伯特询问我的意见时，我便有种隐秘的预感：没有什么去的必要。洞穴是一扇门。能推开它已算巧合，而闯入往往意味着唤醒，像打扰一座陵墓——打扰不属于生者的世界。

【这和“你的”团队精神差距可有些大。】

那算是——不同侧面。从出生到死亡，我们永远被圈在这具躯壳当中，把无定形的部分稳定在容器里。我们会因此沾染更多杂质，混乱而斑驳的一团。  
但也许，也许会有最偶然的机会，一瞥更纯净的部分……实质的身体，本非我所有的身体。名字只是强加于我的虚幻。我被拿走了一些东西，又被填补上一些……原本属于我的。

没有增长，没有消退。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 差分版本：
> 
> 它的皮翼内侧，靠近关节的位置有一块柔软而易于切割的地方：刀尖仍抵在上面。
> 
> 回神后的瞬间，我的右手忽然完全失去力气，几乎握不住刀柄。我试着向下压，以便制造大小合适的开口取出组织——一种疼痛于此时袭来，仿佛刀尖深埋在手臂内侧，正随我的动作不断向上，穿破皮肤。它一动不动，好像真成了某种标本，任由我把一小部分的它置入标本盒；渗出的血液也像淤泥，是泛着紫色的深灰，也许其中裹挟了太多活物的灵魂。
> 
> 它闻起来很熟悉。某种不存于人世的芳香，在灰尘中锈蚀过数百万年。
> 
> ……肉也是那样。一滩与我温度相似的，即将溶化的腐殖质。我的手臂仍然在痛；然后我听见有人催促——留守的另个助手——接到无线电信号，来自之前在山脉中调查的临时队伍。
> 
> ——————————————————  
> *改编自《致未来的诗人》，原文为：“一种时间因其漫长阔大/无法与另一种贫乏的节奏/我们短促虚弱的凡人时间结合”。后文亦有同诗改编，不再详述。  
> *改编自《摩根德耶往世书》，原文为“你如此纯净，一尘不染。别哭，这身体本非你所有。你的身体是实质的，名字只是强加于你的虚幻。身非你，亦非所归。没有增长，没有消退。”


	8. （八）

10.窥视眼-阿尔法I型记录仪

_雪橇犬皮毛油亮，稳步向山脉中行进。乘客则神情萎顿，模样更适合求取救济。日光酷烈，像那座巨大黝黑的遗体一样干燥，死寂。_

_他们将载具拴在初次进入的洞口处，绕过塌陷了一小部分的条石，重新踏入已经干涸的水道。探险队理所应当地不在积雪丰厚的顶部，只在朝向深处的扭结楼梯上留有拖痕。它们原本不是楼梯：朝向天空，呈现精巧的螺旋，在光线渗漏时落下奇特的影子……在海水还未漫过城市，建筑整齐又敞亮的时候。_

_拖痕向圆塔延伸。寻人者更像两条猎犬，低下头时不放过一丝可能的行迹；目光重回墙壁时，又在壁画与刻痕上过分专注。他们仅仅能遮住壁画的一小部分——十角，五角的几何纹，伴生细密雕进的花瓣与镶有发光宝石的带状装饰——在行走间融入，似乎成为这里永恒次序的点缀。_

……他们不像在记录什么。在我有限的探险经历中，见过许多形态各异的图腾：黑色的苏勒德、衔尾蛇、火焰或胡狼，将故事凝聚成符号，再解离它，一如人类历史的涨潮与退潮。但墙上的一切都由远超常人的几何学知识构建，充斥令人头脑发晕的抽象线条与形状，毫不吝啬地使用着大量难以言喻的精巧工艺，使那些本不可能的密铺看上去也没有丝毫粗陋的痕迹。

然而没有一处图案我能分辨出它的象征意义——哪怕是直接的联想。

他们不在这些图案中表达自我。也许他们没有自我。

这些点缀在楼宇间的图腾无处不在，随我们的脚步流向城市的深层。如果不是肩负寻找探险队的任务，研读每寸图像的涵义会成为更值得做的一件事；眼下则没有冷血的余裕——我带了一叠素描纸，在助手的催促下没有几张派上用场。

在回营地的时候，他们谈起过城市的大致结构。即便大部分都已倒塌得不成样子，但仍有一些与我曾见到的蜃景吻合。其中最为显眼的是一座黑色半朽的圆塔，尖端应当高过山体。他们认定，这种拥有丰富功能性的建筑会比残片遗骸提供更多的信息……

_有一种细微的气味自黑暗中弥散。气味总是先任何东西一步：躲在灰尘背面，沿着锈蚀的砖块铺开，把指南针撒得到处都是。无人意识到那是苏醒的气味，从蜂巢状的碎石块中钻出，从凿刻的沟壑中钻出，沿着另一条通向圆塔的坡道缓慢倒流，引诱他们来到更隐秘的地方。_

……我恍惚间以为听见了风声。严格来说，圆塔的入口已经在这座城市的更低一层，即便风刮得再大，回声也应当沉闷空洞，而非方才听见的那样。那些拖痕在入口附近停止了，他们从坡道上来到那里，我如此推断。但附近没有载具和雪橇犬的踪迹。

我的助手与我面面相觑：我询问他是否也听见了一些诡异的声音，尖利又短促。他点了头，表情同样沉重。直到我们进入圆塔，我才后知后觉地意识到更令人恐惧的事情——鸟的叫声。这里几乎不见光，寒冷则更不具有孕育成熟生态系统的资格，所以我想也许它们和那些标本一样，在百万年前就生存在这里。

我低下头时，注意到脚下踩着一张油布。我对那东西再熟悉不过：仓库里成卷堆积，随意取用。我的同伴们肯定来过这里，油布下却没有盖着什么东西，附近的墙面上也不存在人为刻画的标识。塔里的地面同样崎岖不平，四处是散乱的砖石，我们深一脚浅一脚地向前走，希望能再遇到点队员们的蛛丝马迹。

这个愿望很快实现了，只是方式不那么妥当。阿尔伯特在另一个出口附近——它看上去像是撞坏的洞，而非特意设计的门——发现了两个罐头和一些散乱的纸张，不久后又捡到一个装帧精美的笔记本。封底和封面有彩绘玻璃风格的插画，总计十二幅，是那位萨雷安教授的东西。我知道他在科考之余做一些人文历史方面的研究。插画上沾了片血迹，微微发黏，只有下渗的书页之间仍有些潮湿。阿尔伯特没说什么，但我想那种不妙的预感已经应验了。

【他死了吗？】

我们没找到他全部的……物品。

【我深表同情。不过，你们继续去找其他的人了，是这……

（杂音。电流声把狂风击打玻璃的恐怖响动一并卷起。）

……注意点气流！

别担心，我们很安全。】

我们退回到载具那边，用油布把东西盖上。阿尔伯特因此消沉了一小会儿，但我们仍然决定继续寻找其他人。破洞的后面是条小道，两人并肩通过都有些勉强，我也没看到散落的缰绳或雪橇部件——也许正是因为这样，他们才遭遇了某种致命的意外。


	9. （九）

11.阿尔法I型记录仪-窥视眼

大约十几米的路程过后，视野渐渐明朗起来。城市中的街道非常宽敞——至少曾经应当是这样——两侧还有石砖砌出的方形坑洞，以及零散的硅化木碎片。很快，我们眼前出现了另一件高度文明的表征：一座圆形剧场。拱门目测有十余米之高，但上半部分悉数焚毁了，直到外墙与散乱的金属质地骨架，都有近似烟熏的大片焦黑。剧场的地板上布满放射状的复杂金色纹理，与先前看见的壁画如出一辙。那些炫目的几何图案也许曾存在于围栏上，或者成为一张美丽的幕布环绕在看客身后；如今它们被不知名的力量挤压粉碎，只在我的面前留下扭曲的石块。

我的心中泛起一丝惋惜。那是种毫无克制，蛮不在乎，信手将其毁坏的结果。

虽然这座剧场只有一扇拱门，但考虑到墙壁破损的程度，从什么地方进出似乎都可行。在失去雪橇拖痕的情况下，辨别我们同伴的行踪变得更为困难，好在笔记本中记录了他们商定的大致路线，从那时的情况来看，并没有偏离预定的方位。

大约在走过1/3圈的时候，我的视野下方出现了一片阴影。那是一段挤压之后造成的深沟，令剧场的地面与壁上构造分离近五英尺。阴影略略晃动：我本以为是眼花，但很快，那晃动开始伴随脚下地面的微颤，随即从深沟中爬出了什么东西。

一条裹有粗粝表皮的肢体抓着石块，随后是属于爬行动物的躯体：红黑色斑纹沿着背脊分布，直到如三角龙般丑恶夸张的头部，不规则的倒刺从脖颈长至鞭梢一样的尾端……

_首生的个体没有名字。_

_它们起先和一切走在进化末端的失败品一样，饿死，病死，衰弱而死，像风干的黏菌丝，在时间缝隙中了无痕迹地消散。它们同其他生物一道，匍匐于这座城市的地面供人驱使。_

_这样的光景持续很久。从木到石，直至金属，它们在每道纹理中湮灭又重生，直到滋养壮大，直到城市枯槁，直到附庸不再称为附庸的那一天。_

……我们远远地逃开。它在撕咬一具尸体，半是进食半是取乐，偶尔传出些过分粗野的动静。在阴影中我们辨识出它嘴边一节属于人类的肢干，完好的手指仍然翘起，晃动中像是在推搡动物的上唇。

虽然有些不合时宜，但我并不觉得恐怖；这联想反倒叫我情不自禁地嗤了一声。折返已几乎不可能，我们也不准备继续蹲守，辨认那些将成残渣的食物究竟属于哪一位成员。

走出一段距离后，我又回头看了一眼，怪物的头部轮廓外已经没有什么突出的阴影。这与它生前呼救时大约没有两样，只是它收获的目光……也许未必多于两束了。

一路上，阿尔伯特几乎没有同我说话。我明白改变他往日乐观情绪的东西并不单纯是这座快与地狱相类的山脉，也不仅仅能归咎于某个，或者某几个丧命的同伴：对于大多数人而言，恐惧是短暂的，如同炫光后的白色阴翳*，过不很久便能恢复如常；而我们则早在恐惧还未成为恐惧时投身于其中——直到一切前景都被抹得漆黑才抬起头。

 **“他们都死了。”** 阿尔伯特说。  
那不是一句总结，而是预言。

_它们从海中上来，从地中上来。_

_这座城市的过往并不由厄难书写，在永恒的时间中，感知也被渐渐磨平。于是它们的聪明与暴戾无人察觉。或许是某一日，某几日——它们带来陨星，带来火海，带来泥碑上的谶文：“我们的土地在今后将衰落，我们的明天已化为余烬。”_

_那并非反叛的战争。它们本是双手创造之物，如今杀害世人，烧毁城镇，又有闪电与地震，令大城裂为三段。后来地上万物不再有活着的，城外就生出嶙峋的黑石，将一切都沉在血海中。_

_它们的数目有六百六十六。*_

……即便如此，我们仍然半猜测半摸索地沿着那条预定路线，向遗迹深处去。而且并不出他所料，剩余的两人也没有留住性命。确认他们的下落是个偶然——白色头发的，来自摩杜纳的研究员被一颗子弹击穿面部，旁边散着几个压在血迹上的罐头；稍年轻些的女性研究员不知因何原因从高处摔下，我们到达最底层，寻找另外的出口时，才发现她被石笋戳穿，血肉模糊的尸体。

我大约理解了阿尔伯特的心情。他们依序故去，缘由各不相同，像道标一样在路边堆出特别的徽记，仿佛生命被置换成另种功能，令死亡变成必然。而我认为那其实是偶然——他们的死只是事件，每一次皆是。

偶然便是一种必然，而必然总要有偶然的事件一遍遍诠释。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *指“视觉后像”。  
> *玩梗，就硬玩。  
> “它们从……”，“又有闪电……”，“它们的数目……”出自《启示录》。亚马乌罗提亦有“兽”的灾难。  
> “它们的聪明与暴戾……”，“反叛的战争……”指《疯狂山脉》中修格斯反叛古老者。  
> “我们的土地在今后将衰落”为亚述泥碑中的末日预言。  
> “我们的明天……”“如今杀害世人……”均为末日暗影亚马乌罗提中场景描述。


	10. （十）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是真实吗？那是我的过去吗？那是我吗？

12.窥视眼-阿尔法I型记录仪

_“我们要继续往前走吗？”_

_石道上燃着一朵火焰，不太大，昏沉沉的。两个衣着不很整洁的人坐在旁边，用木片挖罐头吃。_

_“又不可能退回去，是吧？”他们身边比来时携带的东西还多些，几乎有三四人份的补给品，“只是没办法联系到营地，我们得靠自己走出去。”_

_“营地。”头发短些的人重复，“营地和这里也没什么区别。”_

_风很小，煤油烧不出什么声音。不远处洞穴又有翅膀扑腾的动静，羽毛逆着石壁刮出几道响，粗且尖锐。他们望过去，望向另一个暨待验证的出口。_

_“这里怎么会有鸟？”在阴影中那群活物也白得发亮，好像淋过石灰。它们一只挨着一只冒出来，脚掌宽大有力，沿着石道向前走。_

_两人手忙脚乱地罩灭火焰。那些浑浊的白色眼睛没注意微茫的亮光，却在一阵粗哑的交谈与原地踏步之后进入石笋林立的部分。_

_“小声点，”长发的蹲得更低，“这儿可没什么东西能吃。”_

_“如果算上……”_

_那儿唯有一根被“新鲜”涂抹的石笋，遍布血液和无法带走的碎肉。尸体移开得更早些，包上帆布，藏匿进狭缝再填以石子砖块，仿佛手法不甚成熟的播种。它们也许会长在其中。_

_很快传出粗糙的刮擦声，和偶然的几记凿响。_

……我们开始顾忌那个洞。从理智上来说，动物挑选死路筑巢的概率不算大，但为了避免被一拥而上分食的可能性，我们还是暂且选择了另外的路。那也是唯一我们还存有兴趣，想要探究的地方。

阿尔伯特比我更坦然点。简单地吃过一餐后，他的话中甚至带了些许鼓励的意味。但那更多是一种直白又不存牵挂的态度，好像已经完全接纳了预言，并积极地等死。

于我而言，谈死亡尚有些……为时过早。

【你现在仍然这样认为吗？】

或许如此。我们都坐在这里——虽然我并不知道它能否载我们安全地离开——但那已经是足够好的征兆了。

【……你们。嗯，请继续说。】

那是片过于巨大的空洞。它的建筑材料与先前的那些有差，更接近山脉外层的黝黑石头，冰凉滑腻，却不大泛光。因此它的年代难以推测，要么早在城市建起前就已完工，要么是在更靠后些的时间出现——我们那时只能大略推测，一路上遇见的怪物与城市有着无法分割的联系，但它们并无过高的智能，标本也是——唯有一个例外。

那一个例外。它也许……

那里异乎寻常地开阔。越向前进，回声与浓郁的黑暗裹得越紧，仿佛死水向上漫溢，用藻类的碎屑填满溺水者的鼻孔。我们的煤油所剩不多，只点了一盏灯，照亮面前数英尺的范围。

我们借着偶尔能扫过头顶的光线与回声判断，上方大约是个圆顶。这在之前的建筑中算是稀有类型：它们更喜欢方正一些，圆与弧仅是辅助，这多少有点古板。

很快我们确认，墙壁也不似砌有棱角。墙面雕有一些图案，相比先前的更笨拙，更简陋，甚至零星分布着已经褪色的颜料。那些雕刻终于带着些许讲述的意味，但内容仍然与惯常所见的事物有差，只能勉强辨认被涂成黑色的城市轮廓与上方巨大的火球。

向前摸索了一段距离之后，我忽然碰到了障碍物：高有一英尺多，外表如斜敞的钟型花朵，盛有不明固体的容器。它的侧面有片磨损，或是断裂的豁口，也许曾镶在高处。

我试着将它拿起来，但不慎踢翻了煤油灯。如同巧合一般，灯罩奇异地碎裂了，火苗随煤油一同游走，朝洞窟深处流去；另一片火舌附上容器，毫无预兆地将其引燃——那些我尚未来得及辨明成分的固体。

从我身旁的灯开始，一束束辉光在这座洞窟圣堂中升起，几乎照亮面前的一切。我被刺激得双眼流泪，无暇理会阿尔伯特的大喊，更未注意到其他正在发生的事——直到我再一次睁开双眼，才注意到更为可怖，更为震撼的景象……

_辉光之外，烛影向下挪移，渐渐凝结在他身上。身后有稀落遥远的凄厉叫声，属于那群突兀出现的食肉鸟。_

_烛影如同人形，在圣堂的边缘投出合拢成锐角的双肩。两段狭长弯曲的黑暗自背部延伸，用纤细的尖端支上洞窟入口。斑驳间有一道光环，如冠冕悬在头顶，落入他自身的影子。_

_无风，焰星仍然跳动，随绽裂的光点一起，在影子间摔碎一块水晶。_

_他并不知晓这一切。_

……无尽的，尘埃般的幻象从圆顶落下，伴随吟诵的声音。我重新看见城市的全貌，还未被黑石包裹。无冰的时候有河流从城中穿行；后来冰盖将一切封成冻土，它依然立于平原中央，旋梯与高塔从不积雪。它在水的形态出现时建起，直到暗影与浓烟遮蔽世界，也不曾离开。

我见过那些，形貌狞恶的怪物。我曾杀死过它们，将害兽从面前驱离——当它们在城市中肆虐，带来死亡与绝望的时候——它们获得了另一个名字。

我与他们在圣堂中祈祷的时候，我听见了那些名字。终末……终末……终末。

那座城市最深处有个幻影：阖着眼休息，黑暗从它的发丝上垂落下来，渐渐与身边的景像混杂，最后浓稠如浆。它沉眠，而周身的黑暗睁开眼睛看我，看我伸长成一片漆黑斑块与它黏连的四肢，看我拥抱重重影子正如拥抱它，看我像凿穿岩层一般破开它的血肉又吃下，用额头与星空相抵。

然后我挣脱它，仿佛一颗带着果柄的樱桃从枝头掉落。我从这座废墟离开，满身污迹步步倒退，雪上没有我的脚印，只有暴风吹起泛光的白雾，在日光下折成一座吉欧尔桥。我顺着暴风飞抵麦克默多湾，两艘科考船泊在那里，船员四处走动，拿着红酒走进舱室。我坐回床上，翻开写了名字的科考手记，内页还是空的。

床轻轻地晃。是船在晃，在浪涛中向后航行，擦过水中浮冰发出闷响，远离日头高悬，远离石膏般的荒野；窗户外只有海。

在我手边凝冻的寒意，随船行慢慢退却。热度与水汽漫上来，把船拖进另一片海。那里漂着其他的东西。睡袋，冒着烟的飞机，帆布帐篷不在雪地上，被封入一块浮冰。它们在水波里渐渐模糊，如吹散的灰烬。日夜交替中，船也被抹去，焦黑色船板盖住仓库里随意堆放的钻探器械，悄无声息地化在水中。

一切都被海水焚烧，索具，桅杆，浅色的横帆带着碎裂声脱落，野蔷薇船首像，铁杉加固的船尾。火焰从冰的一角开始蔓延，烧却萨雷安样式的平顶楼，烧却研究所前的花坛与长椅，烧却几位教授与助理的面目。

海水漫上来，将火熄灭了。我站在一块木板上漂浮，残骸里有十分黯淡的声音。

我对教授说，我们去南极。

它逆着水流走，某日渐入黑夜，又在黝黑巨大的山脉前停下。

_“真实之人超越了善恶，超越了时间。”_

_“真实之人再一次见到了终末，”那个吟诵的声音并不是一个声音。“他了解到幻觉即是唯一的真实，了解到物质即是欺骗。”*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *改编自《穿越银匙之门》。


	11. （十一）

_唯独一座山脉阻挡日光，除此之外什么都没有。_

_某个黑点在天空漂浮，像急于迁徙的鸟离开了无人烟的雪原。它曾数次在急流中幸存，沿着山脊上下翻飞，而今——它以为也一样——被握进一只蹼，在柔软的膜中碰撞黏连。_

_听得见操纵杆用力移动的声音，直到承受不住低温下的应力与拉扯，在令人牙酸的声响中失灵。很快飞机被丢出暴风团，机身沿着山石一路摩擦，割开动脉，迸溅出连串火星，又漫灌回这架机械的翅膀。_

……我狼狈地跑出来，只来得及大声喊阿尔伯特的名字。山脉中发生了极为恐怖的异动……

_火光和浓烟在半空中飘荡了一会儿。它像个被划开封铁的排骨罐头，内容物的碎屑和着肉汁一起滚落。外壳切下驾驶员的一只手，螺旋桨再把衣物和肋骨一起剪成几段，随意地甩在斜坡上。最后倒出的那块则幸免于难，借着同伴这些富有弹性的缓冲垫移动得稍慢些，最终掉在离地面不足十五英尺的浅坑里，粘着满身积雪。_

……我手边落着一件仪器。我认得那台备用的无线电设备，在他背包里放着，不知什么时候掉在……

_他醒过来。一道血迹蜿蜒至身边，被薄冰封着，在袖口上渗进一大片。_

_“……”_

_他低下头适应阳光，雪地里衣料摩擦的声音清晰片刻，又被暴风盖过。他挣扎着挪向飞机的残躯——唯一算作完好的东西——烟灰蓝的记录仪。灯仍闪烁。一切声音此时汇聚在这块磁带中，无论活人或死人。他没有说话，而声音从北方——从永无边界的白色荒原传来——倒退着愈来愈响。_

_他身外每一处都是北方。_

_他背离山脉，在起伏不平的雪中行走。长而宽阔的印痕遍布这里：有什么东西碾碎高扬着的固态波浪，又潜进窄而幽深的雪坑。它们漫无目的，不受阻碍地在这里穿行，没有双足的负累。他并没有刻意躲避那些痕迹——和化石中封存的痕迹如出一辙——只沿着某个北方，留下细如珠链的一串脚印。_

_很快便没有风声。日光渐暗，在他的身前投下一柱阴影。_

……你从更远处，无法辨识的暴风雪中……

……我感觉到某种奇妙的情绪。我见过你，但并非是以现在我所见的样貌；事实上我每一次睁眼闭眼时都见过你。和那些怪物也许没有什么不同——或者说，你并不与它们同列。我知道终点还离我很远，但我的双脚，它们并不是为了那些船，那些手记，那个方向。

它们已经在海上了……

_那只拥有柔软膜翼的生物在雪地上滑行。它的尾部点缀着冰蓝斑点，散如涟漪；亮橙的荧光带环绕躯干与头部，像一捧慵懒的花冠于他面前盛开。_

……我的身体中。我在呼唤你……

_它低下头，用金色的眼睛俯视他。雪原上唯一的活人伤痕累累，脸上沾满白色红色的冰晶，眉骨上刮过一道淡黄的油迹；他的瞳仁清澈湛蓝，超越天际云朵的遮掩。那颗巨大如花朵的头颅散发着浮尘与泥土的气味，靠在他身前轻轻嗅闻。柔软滑腻的触手也伸过来，像一卷丝绸裹起这具身体。_

_他跪坐在地面上对视。无言语的对视。雪像一团羊水，同他进入更温暖的地方，然后向下滚落。那也许是在吃他，也许只是一泓解离的泉水，把每块浮冰里溃散的他重新拢在海中。他逐渐再分不清那块面具，怪物，无边无际的粘稠黑暗与凋萎的野蔷薇，第七天堂最终只留下两个方形的凹坑，似乎是梁柱曾深陷于此的痕迹。_

_外形，身躯，气味，声音，最终都被嚼碎，淹没进那段似有若无的器官，像块捏散的塑料泡沫，在翻涌的酒精浪潮中溶化得再无踪迹。于是雪地上只留下血，漆黑的血，在天黑时不断流溢。_

_漫长的世纪燃烧一瞬。_

_所有人死，只“冥界之神”生。*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *改编自《水形物语》。


End file.
